


Deep Shit

by pastywhiteperson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Children Swearing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastywhiteperson/pseuds/pastywhiteperson
Summary: Roger brings his child to the studio, and proceeds to spend the entire day teaching them how to swear, much to the amusement of Freddie.Prompt from mypassionfortrash on Tumblr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Deep Shit

"C'mon then, ffffff," Roger encouraged. The rest of the band were off at lunch, leaving Freddie, Roger, and Felix. Roger was determined to go home with a swearing child, despite his wife's protests.  
Felix spit on Roger's face making a 'fff' sound making Freddie throw his head back with laughter, "He spit all over you, darling!"  
Roger tried again, this time with a different word. "Cunt. It's easy, c-uh-nnn-t!" He sounded out. Felix struggled with the hard 'c' at the start so Roger went back to fuck. Meanwhile, Freddie was observing, wondering how much trouble his friend would be in.  
"F as in Felix! That's your name!" Freddie encouraged with a grin.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. You can do it Felix!"  
Felix struggled with getting the sounds right, but soon he yelled, "FUCK!"  
Freddie could hardly breathe he was laughing so hard, from hearing a little kid swearing and the fact that Roger was going to be in deep shit later.  
Speaking of shit...  
"Yes! You got fuck, Felix! What word should he learn next, Fred?" Roger asked. Freddie suggested the word at the front of his mind, shit.  
"Alright Felix, shhhh."  
Once again Roger got spit on by his son, Freddie losing it on the couch.  
"Shhh... sh... shhhh-it!" Felix strung together.  
"You're in deep shit, Roger!" Freddie shouted in between laughs.  
Felix giggled and repeated the swear words he'd just learned, causing Freddie to laugh even more.

Later at home, Felix shouted "CUNT" at the top of his lungs when his mom walked into his room. She immediately turned around and went right for Roger who grinned when he saw her angry face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit but I tried ✌


End file.
